O Prisioneiro da Fada
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Quando vocês falam sobre fadas devem imaginar pequenas criaturas cintilantes que voam por aí cheias de algo que parece purpurina e alegria e um monte de bobagem. Você realmente não tem ideia do que é uma fada até se encontrar com uma.


**O Prisioneiro da Fada**

* * *

ficlet para o Across the Universe 2.0

* * *

Quando vocês falam sobre fadas devem imaginar pequenas criaturas cintilantes que voam por aí cheias de algo que parece purpurina e alegria e um monte de bobagem. Você realmente não tem ideia do que é uma fada até se encontrar com uma.

Não que elas não possam ser assim, não conheço os mundos além do meu, mas aqui as fadas não são como essa tal de Sininho que eu vi num livro bobo, muito menos transformam bonecos de madeira, aliás, quem teve essa ideia estúpida? Fadas não transformam nada em coisa boa, não te levam em bailes usando sapatos de cristal.

Fadas são apenas criaturas tão selvagens como os lobos e as cobras, como as águias e o tubarão do mar. Nesse mundo, as fadas não ajudam ninguém a realizar sonhos, não estendem a mão. Elas dominam.

Não são pequenas como libélulas. São do tamanho de uma mulher comum. Elas realmente brilham, mas não deixam ninguém maravilhado, apenas assustado. Elas chegaram através do portal, centenas de anos atrás, denominaram-se Governadoras do nosso mundo. Determinaram todas as regras e as penas. O que cada um deveria ser. Não existe mais escolha.

Quando disse que eram selvagens, não quis dizer que seriam irracionais como os animais citados, são selvagens porque não se importam e não tem piedade de ninguém. Seu povo conquista os mundos que clamam para seus deuses desconhecidos de onde tiram sua magia e poderes.

Não sabemos por que elas estão aqui. Nem mesmo os líderes da resistência e suas informações privilegiadas, aparentemente. Não sabemos nem mesmo como funciona a magia, se é mesmo magia e não apenas um avanço tecnológico muito além dos nossos sonhos.

Meu nome é Draco Malfoy e fui capturado enquanto tentava recolher informações que não seriam muito difíceis de obter se não tivesse sido encontrado por uma fada que nem ali deveria estar. Eu sabia todas as rotinas e aquela criatura com seus cabelos de fogo não deveria chegar até a próxima meia hora, mas pontualidade é uma exigência grande demais nos dias de hoje.

Achei que ela fosse me matar. O jeito que me olhava, como se não passasse de algum incomodo, um problema em casa, alguma sujeira, mas apenas me levou para a cela escura que vivo agora. Não sei se vou ficar aqui para sempre, se alguém vai me buscar, se alguém sequer sabe onde estou.

Ela me visita algumas vezes. Aparece sem dia específico, sem indício nenhum do motivo de aparecer naquele momento. Sua presença ilumina o ambiente escuro e triste. A beleza dos cabelos flamejantes. Eles são de fogo realmente, mas não queimam ou esquentam quando ela se aproxima.

Olhos grandes e castanhos na pele reluzente. A expressão vazia até que um pequeno sorriso se forme, nessas horas não me lembro de mais nada, apenas acordo e me sinto feliz e extremamente fraco, e cada dia que ela vem fico mais fraco, e cada vez que acordo sozinho, me sinto mais triste.

Não sei o que está acontecendo. Imagino que esteja ficando louco, que ela entrou na minha mente e está me destruindo lentamente, a imagem do rosto dela simplesmente não se apaga mais e mesmo agora, enquanto escrevo, paro o tempo todo para pensar nos olhos castanhos, no pequeno sorriso, nos cabelos que pegam fogo.

Anteontem ela veio mais uma vez e me disse seu nome antes que eu esquecesse tudo. Disse chamar-se Ginevra, como se fosse de um desses contos de fadas onde as fadas são boas mesmo, mas não é como elas.

Percebi que a cada encontro, minhas mãos se tornam mais velhas e enrugadas, cada vez que acordo, minha vista piora, minha audição esvai-se e meus movimentos são cada vez mais lentos.

Eu tenho vinte e seis anos e sei que agora não me resta muito tempo. Consigo ouvir os passos dela descendo a escada. Já posso ver o brilho de sua presença e anseio por encontrar seus olhos, a pele reluzente e os cabelos em chamas. Não existe nada mais bonito ou mortal que uma fada. A resistência não sabe e talvez nunca vá saber, mas elas se alimentam da nossa vida. Ou drenam talvez para seus deuses desconhecidos e caóticos.

Posso ver o vestido dela e toda a luz que ele esconde do corpo dela. Os dedos finos e brilhantes como se ela mesma fosse um sol, uma estrela com sua luz própria, mortal para quem se aproxima demais.

Não acredito que acordei amanhã.


End file.
